This disclosure relates to solid propellant rocket motors. Such motors can include a solid propellant grain material that is cast around a core. The core is then removed by sliding it out from the cast grain material, leaving an open central bore. Ignition at the bore surface of the solid propellant generates high pressure gas, which is expelled from the bore through a nozzle to generate thrust.